swg_awakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Statistics
Character Statics There are three primary stats, Health, Action, and Mind, each of which affects your character's overall capacity for that stat. If any primary stat is reduced to zero your character will be incapacitated (and further damage may result in death). Each primary stat has two sub categories. The first determines how efficient this stat is (ie. how much of it you use up when you take related actions), while the second determines how quickly that stat recovers. For instance, your Health determines your overall health, your Strength determines how quickly you lose Health when performing Health-related actions, and your Constitution determines how quickly you recover Health. * Health measures the amount of physical damage your character can take. ** Strength affects how expensive any action requiring Health costs you: the higher this stat, the less Health is needed to use Health-related abilities. ** Constitution is your regeneration stat, which measures your ability to recover from damage: the larger this number the faster you regenerate. * Action measures the amount of energy your character has. ** Quickness measures your character's fitness: the higher this stat, the less Action you need to use to use Action-related abilities. ** Stamina measures how quickly your character recovers from intense physical activity: the larger this number the faster you regenerate Action. * Mind measures your character's alertness and mental capacity. ** Focus is your character's effectiveness in concentrating on mental activity: the higher this stat, the less Mind you need to use to use Mind-related abilities. ** Willpower helps you recover from expenditure of mind: the larger this number the faster you regenerate Mind. Allocating Statistics There are several things to consider when deciding how you want to distribute your stat points. For instance, armor encumbrance can lower your secondary stats, so if you are planning on wearing heavy armor you will want to increase those stats. Buffs can temporarily enhance stats: Doctors can enhance Health and Action pools, while Dancers can enhance your Mind and Musicians can enhance your Willpower and Focus. Chef foods can also alter all of the above, but to a lesser degree than the other professions. Next you want to consider your profession(s). If you are going to be an entertainer high Action (and Quickness and Stamina) will benefit you the most, since flourishes require action. If instead you plan on playing a crafting or medical profession you will want high Mind (and Willpower), since this is the primary stat used to perform your procedures or Survey. Image design also uses Mind for alterations. For combat characters the choices are more dependent on how you plan to play: while high Health can keep you alive, special attacks require Action and/or Mind. Stat Migration If you want to change your character's statistics after creation you can do so via stat migration. To migrate your stats start by going to the Character screen (CTRL + C). At the bottom right will be a button labeled "Stat Migrate". Click this button, and you will be taken to a window where you can adjust your stats (within your species' limits). Once you are happy with your adjustments, click "Ok". After configuring your stat migrations, you then need to find a member of the Image Designer profession and negotiate payment with them. Once you have you will need to join a group with the image designer, and they can then migrate your stats for you.